The following four patents were cited in the patentability search conducted prior to filing the instant patent application:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,219 issued Aug. 6, 1985 to Ralph E. Aldrich. This patent shows a resistive mat on which are mounted a series of actuators which in turn are attached to a reflective surface. Depending upon the voltage applied to the resistive matt, the actuators extend or contract, thus to adjust the "tilt" of the mirror.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,876 issued Oct. 23, 1979 to Douglas E. Wood which shows in FIG. 7 a plurality of relatively rigid support structures inter-connecting a parabolic reflector standoff element which is part of the mounting mechanism for the structure.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,958 issued Mar. 30, 1926 to Daoust, shows in effect, a parallelogram of forces mechanism in which a control disk 15 may be moved to remotely modify the position of a mirror 13 which is utilized in viewing objects under water.
(4) British Pat. No. 1,329,231 issued Sept. 5, 1973 to Phillip Brunker.